Dumbo
by YamiRisa
Summary: Greg doesn't like his ears, Nick loves them. Nick/Greg - Slash and fluff!


**Title: **Dumbo  
**Author:** AgentPufferfis  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing: **Nick/Greg  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Summary:** Greg doesn't like his ears, Nick loves them. Nick/Greg - Slash and fluff!  
**Beta:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI and I never will..

* * *

Greg was a pretty confident guy and everybody knew that because he didn't try to hide it at all. Normal humans would be scared if there was someone who said their shirt was ugly or that their hair looked stupid or crazy. It was in a humans nature to want others to like your appearance and your personality. It was human, that they wore the fashionable clothing and that they made a great effort to follow the crowd when it came to fashion and looks, because otherwise you would end up being the unpopular and the freak. It was like high school all over again.

Then there was Greg Sanders. He didn't really care what others thought about him. He loved his crazy, spiky hair which had a different color and cut almost every month. He loved his out of fashion shirts and he enjoyed to look different from others. As he had once said he doesn't want to be a prisoner in is own body, he would rather be himself one hundred percent. Greg was proud of himself. He didn't care if others thought his hair was too weird for other's tastes. He did not care whether they thought his choice of style were ugly. The could go straight to hell for all he cared.

So to say, Greg liked himself a lot. There was nothing wrong with his self-confidence, not even when Sara rejection him all those years ago when he had a small crush on her. Usually when someone rejection you, you would start thinking it was because of your looks or personality, but Greg was still the same after the tom-girl rejected him. Now he was happy she had or else he wouldn't have ended up with his current partner of three years, Nick Stokes.

But although Greg was not afraid to say that he loved himself completely from appearance to personality, there was something he hated to admit. Greg Sanders hated his big, stupid ears more than anything else! Those cursed ears could always destroy his self-confidence. If there was someone who commented them, he would feel like a little kid whose ice-cream had just fallen to the ground.

Those cursed ears had always been responsible for a lot of the bullying and other things he had to go through, through his life. People always called him Dumbo from Disney's animated film Dumbo. That was the reason Greg hated that movie with passion.

His ears were large, they stuck out just like Dumbo's, except that he couldn't fly. The ears had never done anything good for him. Never. If there was anything he could wish for, it was that he could get some nice, normal ears that didn't look stupid.

"What is it, Greggo?"

Greg felt a pair of his arms wrap themselves around his waist and a naked, well-built chest against his naked back. He was, in this current moment, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring into the mirror on the wall in front of him, eyes staring angrily at his stupid ears. "Nothing," he muttered.

He felt Nick's chin rest on top of his head, and their eyes met in the mirror. "Doesn't look like nothin', G." The older man replied, eyes drifting across the younger man's face as if trying to figure out what was wrong. "Tell me?" He whispered softly, placing a sweet kiss on top of Greg's messy hair.

"You will laugh at me," Greg answered, suddenly blushing at the thought of telling Nick about his hate for his ears. Suddenly it all seemed so stupid.

Since Nick's face were still hiding in Greg's messy hair, the younger man wasn't able to see the smile spreading out on Nick's lips, but he could feel it. "No I won't." He replied, arms tightening around Greg's waist, trying to tell the man that no matter what he wouldn't laugh at him. "Promise, Greg."

A sigh escaped Greg's lips. He looked downwards and met with the sight of his hands, which he was pressing down against his ankles. He was sitting with his legs as if he was meditating. "Alright." He took a deep breath before he explained all his thoughts about his stupid ears to his older lover. Meanwhile as he explained, he watched as Nick lifted his face from the messy hair, chin resting on top of Greg's head again and eyes and lips smiling.

When he was done he heard Nick chuckled.

"You promise not to laugh!" Greg exclaimed, pouting as he tried to remove himself from Nick's tight embrace, but Nick didn't let him go. Instead the older man tightened his arms even more around Greg's waist.

"I didn't laugh," Nick said and chuckled once again. "I just chuckled."

"Almost the same, Nicholas Parker Stokes."

"Ooh, full name. Love it when you do that, makes me all tingly," Nick whispered seductively in Greg's ear. Lips lingering at the ear before he began licking it and sucking it. "I love your ears, Gregory Hojem Sanders."

A blush spread out on Greg's face. "Why?"

"Because they are a part of you and I love you," Nick answered, lips still at Greg's ears. "Your ears are adorable." He added softly, biting softly down which made Greg moan. "And so sensitive. How can't I love them when they make you feel soooo good, G? I love the sounds you make-" he stopped to lick Greg's ear again, which only made Greg lean back against his chest, moaning softly. "-when I lick them. Sooo good."

"Nicky!" Greg moaned and listened to Nick chuckle before the older man continued licking, sucking, biting and kissing his right ear. Suddenly his ears didn't seem so bad at all. If Nick liked them, well, so could he.

* * *

Since you read my little story about Greg's ears why don't you give it a little **review** and tell me what you think of it?


End file.
